Last Date
by SquirlK
Summary: The sequel to 'Her Last One'.
1. Last Date

Last Date

Disclaimer: Not my people, just my world.

Summary: A sequel to 'Her Last One'.

Reviews: Yes please. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: Love and kisses to WayWard Childe for his brilliant contribution to this fic. I love the way you think.

This fic will be done in four very short chapters. I'm just evil that way.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Joyce replaced the phone receiver and closed her eyes, nearly giddy with excitement. She'd just been asked out for a date. She couldn't help the delighted smile that spread across her lovely face. She's just gotten a clean bill of health from her doctor, returned to work and been asked out on a date with the man of her dreams. Her fingers idly caressed the cool plastic of the receiver, lost in a daydream about the upcoming evening.

"Mom?" Buffy asked anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Joyce started when she realized her daughter had managed to sneak up on her. She grinned excitedly. "I have a date!"

The Slayer frowned. "With who?"

"Who do you think?" Her mother teased.

"Who's paying?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

A frown crossed Joyce's pretty forehead. "He is, of course."

The blonde crossed her arms across her chest. "Uh huh." She said disbelievingly. "How?"

Joyce smirked, knowing full well how her boyfriend made his money. "Probably by hustling rich college kids at pool." She informed her daughter sassily and escaped up the stairs to search her closet for something pretty to wear.

An hour later, Dawn and Buffy were lounging on their mother's bed while she threw one dress after another out of the closet door. The sisters exchanged knowing looks as their frazzled mother stuck her head through the door. "How about this one?" She held out a dark red silk sheath.

"Spike's favorite color aside from black is red. Good choice, Mom." Dawn nodded cheerfully.

Joyce pulled it back into the closet and slipped it over her head. It settled over her curves lightly. She moved into the bedroom and stood in front of her grinning daughters. "Well? Does it look all right? It's not too…." She shrugged when she couldn't think of the word she was looking for.

"Momish?" Buffy tried to keep a straight face. "I don't know. Why don't you turn around so we can see all the angles?" She twirled her finger in the air with her suggestion. The older woman spun in a slow circle. "Gee, I don't know. Dawnie, what do you think?"

"Maybe you should show us from the other way." She motioned with her hand for her mother to spin the opposite direction. Joyce obligingly twirled slowly the other way.

Buffy smirked. "Well, it certainly fits well. How is the length? I think we need another spin this way." She indicated with a pointed finger.

Joyce got halfway through the turn when it occurred to her that her daughters were messing with her. "You're both grounded. How many times did you think you could get me to do that?" She shook her finger at the giggling girls.

"Gee, Buff, how many was that? Three or four?" Dawn snickered.

"Two and a half." The older girl grinned. "You're so funny. I didn't think you'd go more than one. You've got it bad."

Joyce moved back into the closet and carefully slipped the dress off, hanging it on a padded hanger on the inside of the door. She slid back into her slacks and blouse before bending down to search her shoe rack for the perfect shoes for the dress. She brought them out and inspected them in the better light for dirt and scuffs. Her white teeth worried her lower lip for a moment. "Do you think I'm being silly?" She turned pleading hazel eyes on her daughters.

"_No_!" Dawn exclaimed. "You love Spike and he loves you. I think it's cool." She beamed at her mother.

Buffy nodded slowly. "While I can't say I'm thrilled about you and Spike, I've been the object of his love thanks to Willow's spell and to be the center of his attention…" She shivered. "You're lucky." She admitted.

Joyce closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. "Yeah." She agreed.

"So what time is he picking you up?" Dawn asked with an elbow nudging her sister's side.

The older woman opened her eyes to look at the clock and promptly panicked. "Just after sunset. Oh my God, I only have three hours to get ready." She shooed her daughters off the bed and out of the room. "Go away!"

**Three hours later…**

Spike tugged nervously at the unfamiliar brown leather jacket and smoothed a non-existent wrinkle from the dark blue silk shirt he wore. He looked down to make sure he hadn't gotten his freshly shined black boots dusty and inhaled needlessly. He was standing at the end of the sidewalk leading up to the Summers house. He checked the small bouquet he held tightly in his cool hand to see if it had wilted, it hadn't. A small but expensive box of chocolates was clutched in his other hand.

"Come on, Spike. You know the lady loves you. You love her, what's your deal? Just get your wanker ass up to the door and ring it properly. Can't start the date until you do. They're not gonna hold the reservations all night, you know." With his little pep talk over, he strode up to the door and pushed the doorbell.

Buffy pulled it open with a snarky grin. "Hey. Look at you. All cleaned up." She backed up to let him enter.

Spike chose to ignore her snark and hovered fretfully in the entry way. A noise drew his attention to the top of the stairs and was immediately thankful he didn't need to breathe. He watched closely as Joyce descended. She blushed at the heat in his sapphire eyes.

"You look amazing." He breathed. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and reached up to kiss him. The familiar gesture eased his nerves and he returned the kiss happily. "Hi." He said softly.

"Hi, yourself." She smiled. "Are those for me?" She indicated the gifts in his hands preventing him from wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Yeah." He extended the offerings shyly. "They're okay?"

"Wonderful." She sniffed the mixed flowers and smiled at the sweet scent.

"Are you ready, Luv?" The blond vampire watched as she opened the chocolate and sampled one. He smiled as she offered him one and accepted. She replaced the lid and nodded.

"Dawn? Can you please put these in some water?" Joyce held the bouquet out to her youngest tormentor and tucked the chocolates under her arm.

"Not leaving the goodies, Mom?" Buffy pouted.

"No, they're mine and I'm not sharing. Just like Spike." Joyce laughed at the 'ewww' expression on the Slayer's face.

Spike grinned in delight. "Reservation's in twenty minutes. If you're ready…" He extended his elbow as he'd been taught and flashed a cheeky grin at Buffy.

Joyce looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her out the door.

**Hours later, early morning…**

She slipped her shoes off in hopes that she would be silent enough to make it to her room undetected. Spike watched from his spot under the tree in the front yard, smiling at her efforts, knowing full well that her eldest daughter was waiting in the living room. He licked his lips again, tasting the last vestiges of her goodnight kisses. With a final wicked smile, his love waved at him and closed the door carefully.

She jumped when Buffy spoke from the darkness of the living room. "Have fun?"

"Oh, yeah." The older woman smiled mistily. "He's so…" She shivered when words failed her.

Buffy frowned as her green gaze scanned her mother. "Weren't you wearing stockings earlier?"

Joyce's hazel eyes sparkled. "Why I do believe I was. I wonder where I left them." She pretended to think about it before she shrugged. "I'm sure Spike will bring them back if he finds them."

Buffy's face scrunched up in distaste. "I really don't want to know." She moaned.

"Oh, then I guess you didn't want me to mention that I think I left my bra in the restaurant?" Joyce asked innocently.

"_Eeewwww_! _Mom_!" Buffy stuffed her fingers in her ears. "That's just _gross_!"

Outside, Spike snickered at his lady's evil sense of humor before heading off to his lonely crypt.

**The next day….**

Joyce was still brimming with happiness from her romantic date with Spike. He'd taken her to the best restaurant in town and then to a small jazz club she hadn't even known existed. He'd catered to her every whim and had treated her far better than any other man she'd ever met.

She answered the door to a huge bouquet of red roses arranged beautifully in an exquisite crystal vase. She slipped the delivery man a couple of dollars and let the door slide closed. A card teased her in the velvety red blooms. She pulled it out to read. She left the vase sitting on the table next to the door until she could decide where to put them for maximum enjoyment.

'_These roses pale beside you. _

_Thank you for a wonderful evening. _

_I love you so very much. _

_Yours forever,_

_Will'_

Excitement made her dizzy so she sat down on the sofa to catch her breath. He'd done that several times during their date, saying or doing something that would literally take her breath away.

The card drifted to the floor as she slowly slid down onto the cushions. She didn't notice.

_**TBC**_


	2. Shock

**Shock**

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just make 'em cry.

Summary: The events of 'The Body' as they fit in the AU of 'Her Last One'.

Reviews: Yes please. Love reviews, adore reviewers. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: This fic is sad but I promise not to leave y'all in the depths of depression.

Rebel Goddess thinks I'm mean. I'd sniffle if it weren't so very true. You say the sweetest things.

WayWard Childe: Your input into this story is brilliant. Thanks, Luv.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hours later…**

Buffy sat in the waiting area in shock. She still couldn't believe it. Her mother was gone. Dawn was recovering in the corner from her experience with the vampire in the morgue. Giles returned from dealing with some of the enormous stack of paperwork that seemed to be generated by the events of the day.

"Buffy? We can go now." She looked up as Giles spoke.

Willow stood next to him. "We want Dawnie to come with us." She whispered. "It might be easier if…" She trailed off and waved her hand vaguely.

Buffy nodded. "I have to…" She didn't finish the sentence because she wasn't very certain just what it was she needed to do.

Giles cleared his throat and glanced around the waiting area with a slight frown. Someone was missing. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach when he realized who it was. "Buffy? Has anyone told Spike?"

Panic crossed the Slayer's pretty face. "No. Oh, God no. He's gonna come over. They had a date last night. He sent her flowers. I – I found the card on the floor. I think I l-left it there."

"Buffy, we need to get to your house." Giles extended his hand to help her up. They left as fast as humanly possible, hoping to catch the vampire before he discovered for himself the woman he loved was gone.

**Hours earlier, Summers house…**

The house was still and silent, oddly so. There was a vibe about the place that set his senses on edge. Spike walked up the sidewalk curiously. There didn't seem to be anyone home, unusual for a weekday evening. The Bit should have been in her room doing homework while her mother washed the dinner dishes. The Slayer would be out patrolling, keeping the population safe from demons and the like. The front door was unlocked and swung open at his knock. A frown marred his handsome face.

"Joyce?" He called. "Luv, are you here?" Something was wrong, very wrong. The house seemed different, colder. He noticed his roses on the table and smiled; happy they'd arrived in good shape. Sometimes florists didn't deliver exactly what you ordered. His smile faded as fast at it had appeared. "Hello?" He called out again.

He shifted into game-face to take advantage of heightened senses. There was a different odor about the place, familiar and unsettling. Denial delayed the identification of the scent. Fear shot through his unbeating heart. "**_Joyce_**!" He yelled. He followed his nose to the living room, dark and foreboding. He fumbled with the lamp on the side table, seeking the switch with unsteady fingers. The mess in the room stunned him; the coffee table was shoved haphazardly away from its usual position. The card he'd labored over was lying forgotten about a foot away from the sofa. The smell of death was very strong, intermingled with Joyce's unique scent. He began to shake. "_No_." He moaned, sinking to the floor.

He doubled over until his forehead rested on the carpet. His arms were wrapped around his midsection. The chill of shock settled into his body. Painfully, he got up and staggered over to the stairs. He climbed them, feeling as if each one was a sheer rocky cliff face. He grasped the handrail desperately as he ascended. Panting needlessly from the exertion, he used the walls of the hall to make his way to Joyce's room.

He closed the door, locked it and leaned against it wearily, his head bowed. His face was dry and stoic. His deep sapphire eyes were dull and empty. He pushed away from the door and stumbled to the window, pulling the drapes open. He knew what direction that window faced and failed to care. He had no reason to. With what felt like the last of his strength, he forced himself to walk over to the bed. Unable to consider climbing onto it, he sank to the floor in front of the hope chest located at the foot of the queen-sized expanse that was saturated with her unique scent. If this was a nightmare then the open drapes would mean nothing, he'd wake up in his crypt and hurry over to make sure his lady was all right. If this wasn't a nightmare… he didn't want to think about that possibility. He wrapped his arms around his legs and… waited.

_**TBC**_


	3. Decision

**Decision **

Disclaimer: Still with the no owning.

Summary: Buffy and Giles find Spike.

Reviews: Yes please. More than one if y'all don't mind, pretty please? Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: This fic is finished but not gonna be completely posted for a few more days. Let me know what you think, bad or good.

WayWard Childe, you _rock_!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Summers house…**

The first thing Buffy and Giles noticed was the open front door. The lamp in the living room throwing soft light on the disarranged furniture was the second. "We're too late, he's here." Buffy said.

"Are you sure he hasn't left?" The Watcher asked.

She shook her blonde head. "No, spider-sense is climbing my spine. He's here. Or another vamp is. And he's the only one with an invite right now. Come on." She started up the stairs slowly, keeping her senses extended to find her mother's heartbroken boyfriend. "He likes her closet. Let's try there first." She said softly as they reached the upper hallway. She frowned when the doorknob of her mother's bedroom door refused to give. "Crap. He's locked the door." She hissed. A sharp turn of her wrist made the lock give way and the door swung open. She flipped the switch on the wall that controlled the bedside lamp. They paused at the sight of the motionless vampire sitting on the floor.

"Buffy, check the window." Giles whispered near her ear. She blinked at the wide open drapes of the east-facing window.

"Oh, no." She gasped.

"Go away, Slayer." The expressionless voice shocked the couple in the doorway.

She ignored the command and walked slowly over to him. The absolute stillness of his body chilled her. She crouched in front of him cautiously. "She wouldn't want this, you know." Buffy whispered.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Spike spoke without moving. His eyes were closed and his face was stony. "I'll be out of your hair soon enough. If not here, then outside in her garden. No matter to me so long as it's done." Spike fought the urge to begin smashing things in his grief. "Just - let me _go_." He whispered, agony finally making an appearance in his voice.

Uncertain as to what she should do, she looked up at Giles. He shook his head, at a loss himself.

"What happened?" The whispered question stunned them both. "Was it a demon? Something I can go kill before sunrise?" The aching need in his voice for something to make sense broke the hearts of the humans in the room.

Giles cleared his voice. "Um, no. It wasn't a demon. The doctor says there was nothing anyone could do. He'd warned her of the possibility after her surgery but they had been fairly certain she was out of danger. They are just as shocked as the rest of us."

"_What_ _happened_?" The vampire growled impatiently.

"It was an aneurysm. A blood vessel in her head burst. It was over in seconds. She didn't feel a thing." Giles quietly recited what they had been told in the emergency room.

"Well, _damn_." Spike swore. A muscle pulsed in his jaw as he ground his teeth. "Are you gonna go away now?" He asked Buffy gruffly. He was holding onto his composure by his fingertips and slipping fast.

The Slayer shook her head slowly. "Sorry, Mom would have my head if I let you do that."

Spike vamped and hissed at her. "_Go away._"

A tear slid down her face. "_No_."

He let his demon slide away. "_Please_." He inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes closed.

"_I_ _can't_." She whispered, pain lancing through her petite body. "She's gone, Spike."

"_Shut_ _up_." He ordered, refusing to look at her.

"She's gone, Spike." Buffy's breath hitched on a sob. "Mom's gone. You dusting won't bring her back."

He flinched. "_Shut_ **_up_**! Don't you get it? I can't… face… can't… without… _her_." His unneeded breath caught. 'It's a dream, a nightmare. _Wake up, Spike_!' He thought desperately.

"We're here. We'll lean on each other. You're not alone." Buffy sniffled as another tear rolled down her face.

A low moan broke from Spike's throat. "She can't be _gone_." The denial was wrenched from his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at Buffy. The tear soaked sorrow in her green depths convinced him. It wasn't a nightmare. It was real. Joyce was gone. "She's… _gone_." He gasped as the first tear trailed down his paler than normal cheek.

Giles slowly approached the vampire and the Slayer sitting on the floor. He removed his glasses – they weren't much help anyway what with the room being all blurry – and crouched next to Spike. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Spike shook his head. "Just leave me alone. Sun will be up soon." His voice was low and unyielding; neither human had ever heard such a deep level of resolve in him before. There was no sobbing, no hitching breath, just mourning too deep for noise. Silent tears scalded their way down his lean face and dripped off his clenched jaw as he stared stoically past Buffy.

The Slayer wiped the tears from her own face. "Spike. You can't dust. We need you. I can't fight Glory alone. I can't lose Dawnie too. If anything happens to her…"

Spike shuddered. "No. Suppose not." He ignored the dampness on his own face and looked at Buffy. Spike paused and let the silence hang between the three, as he wrestled with his decision. The blond vampire could feel the Slayer's and Watcher's worry and anticipation. Turning his head toward the dresser he spotted a photo of Joyce, Dawn, and Buffy. He gazed at it for several endless seconds. Joyce loved them so much and protected them with all she had. Spike knew he loved them too, for her and himself. Now it was his turn to protect them. He finally sighed, dropped his head back against the hope chest and closed his eyes in defeat. "I'll protect the Bit. Love her too, you know. Close the curtains, Watcher."

_**TBC**_


	4. Sign

**Sign**

Disclaimer: Don't own em, if I did I could afford to buy my car out of hock at the repair shop.

Summary: The funeral as it fits into the AU of 'Her Last One'.

Reviews: Yes please. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: It would have made my day and given my muse a swift kick in the behind to have gotten at least one review on the last chapter. But since no one seems to like this little story, I'll finish it up and we won't speak of it ever again.

WayWard Childe: Your contribution to this story made it so much better. Thank you so much.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Sunset, day of the funeral…**

Spike walked slowly up to the freshly turned earth that covered the woman he loved. Buffy sat under the nearby tree with Angel next to her. Buffy's heart clenched when she saw the bouquet of red roses Spike carried tremble in his grasp. She stood up, pulling Angel with her. "Spike, we're just gonna…" She trailed off and gestured futilely.

She nearly missed the muffled. "Yeah." That acknowledged her statement. Silently they left the blond vampire alone.

Spike took a deep unnecessary breath and dropped down to one knee next to the grave. His duster pooled around his body. He propped his elbow on the other knee and closed his eyes for a moment. "I miss you so much." He finally whispered. He opened his eyes and gently placed the bouquet just so against the headstone. "I was all ready to join you, you know. Buffy and the Watcher stopped me. Said they needed me to help protect Niblet. Have to tell you it's so bloody _hard_. Every _day_ I have to think of a reason not to just sit down and let the sun take me. But I love the Bit so I won't be doing that, don't you worry. Protect her with my unlife, I will. I swear it." He paused to wipe tears from his face. "Would give so much to have had more time with you but I do cherish what we had. Don't ever doubt that. Wish there was some way I could know that you're okay." He stopped to consider his wording. "Probably shouldn't use the 'w' word but I do. I ache for you, Joyce. I love you. I will miss you until my final death."

An absolute silence fell over the area as he stopped talking. He didn't notice as he tried to compose himself enough to face the others back at the house. There was no way he was up to sitting by the grave all night, preferring to let the Slayer and Angel take care of that chore. "I'll be back, my love." He murmured as he rose from his crouch. He stood there gazing down at the headstone in front of him. A sudden breeze shuffled the leaves of the tree Buffy and Angel had been sitting against. A shaft of moonlight glinted on the new marble, highlighting the carving on it. Spike knew what the lettering read. '_Her love lives on in her family and friends'_ Peace flooded his mind when he realized that the bright moonlight had settled on one part in particular. He knew at that moment that _this_ was his sign. She was all right and she loved him. He raised his gaze heavenward. "Thank you." He whispered before returning his eyes to the words lit by the moon's glow.

'**_Her love_**'

_**Finis**_


End file.
